A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. As gas turbine engines get smaller and operate at higher temperatures, bearing supports are often subjected to increasing thermal gradients, and these increased thermal gradients may push conventional bearing supports to their structural/design limits. This may be especially true when non-axisymmetric features, such as fluid pass-through ports, are included in traditional bearing supports, because these non-axisymmetric features may result in localized stresses that may adversely affect the structural integrity and/or operational life of the bearing support.